


In Shining Armor

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Community: burnthe_city, F/M, Language, Minor Violence, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is how it is, and, if anyone ever asks, how it's always been: They're not friends. They never were friends. And when he holds Serena van der Woodsen down and fucks her, he won't be betraying anything.</p><p>Written for burnthe_city @ livejournal, prompt was: today was a fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8/1/10.

First she runs away from home, and then she runs back. By the time she's sitting in front of him, legs swinging to and fro like a restless child, he figures she must be pretty tired. A better man than him would let her rest, gather her strength, but that man is pacing nervously in the lobby, looking to spot a wisp of blonde hair floating above a barstool.

"It's a sandwich, Chuck," she says flatly, and he convinces himself not to look for amusement in her voice.

They're not friends. He'd decided this in the days, and then weeks, and then months that she was gone, and he isn't looking to change his mind just because she smiles likes she knows him, and talks like she knows him, and did know him. But that's the past; she doesn't know anything now.

She keeps up the charade of thinking there's an even playing field, telling him _no_ like he'll listen. Once upon a time, he would have listened. But once upon a time, there were trashy bars and way too many shots and a safe ride home, no matter what. Once upon a time they were friends. But the story needs to be re-written, or the ending, where he pushes her back against the counter and takes what she's never given and he's never asked for, won't fit.

So this is how it is, and, if anyone ever asks, how it's always been: They're not friends. They never were friends. And when he holds Serena van der Woodsen down and fucks her, he won't be betraying anything.

"No, this is not happening."

Except that there are a few odd variables that Chuck didn't consider, and these create plot-holes.

The first is that, yes, she actually has changed. The second is that she has a lot stronger knees than he had anticipated, especially when they're slamming into his groin.

He curses and shakes, curling into himself and watches with watery eyes as she marches out of the Palace. The crown she's worn since birth suddenly blinks out of sight, as she's no longer a princess, but something else entirely; something better. He just tells himself that she's a slut, tells himself that she'll pay dearly, tells himself that they were never, ever friends, and is careful not to be impressed by her newfound valor.

She pushes her way out of the bar as fast as she can. It's not a retreat, but a victory. On the way, she runs right into a boy, a commoner, but doesn't give him a second glance. His eyes follow her, though, have found what they're looking for, but it's not the tell-tale shine of her hair that attracts him. Rather, it's the glint of something else, clinking with every move she makes, as she rides off into the sunset.


End file.
